


Initial D but it's actually Evangelion and also unfinished

by sailorAE86



Category: Initial D
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, M/M, anecdote, but he doesn't get to, keisuke just wants to save takumi, lots and lots of blood, of course it had to be one where takumi fucking yeets, oh my god why did i write this, only pain and suffering, there's no fluff here, they're an established couple for once, why is ryosuke such a dick in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorAE86/pseuds/sailorAE86
Summary: Keisuke watches Takumi battling the Mass Produced Evas in his own Eva, Unit 86. Everything goes wrong.(Very incomplete and unoriginal. I literally just swapped best girl Asuka with Takumi in that infamous EoE scene and added my own ideas. Please forgive my boredom and sadism.)
Relationships: Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Keisuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Initial D but it's actually Evangelion and also unfinished

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago when the power was out and all I had with me was some paper and a pen. Though I wrote a few of these “Initial D but all of the characters are actually in NGE and all of the NGE characters just don’t exist” anecdotes, this one is the only one I’ve found so far. After cleaning it up a bit, I decided I might as well post it and scar a few other people lol. No point in throwing it away without letting others see it, right?
> 
> A lot of the technical shit from Evangelion is noticeably absent because I didn’t have EvaGeeks or EvaMonkey to use as a reference. I’ve also implemented my own tech into this, such as the cameras, because I’m very uncreative and unoriginal. Finally, I’m not going to tag Eva under the fandoms because it’s really just an Initial D AU. No Eva characters here.

“Unit 86 will lose power in thirty seconds, Ryosuke-san,” Matsumoto said, relief coloring his voice. The Mass Produced Eva’s had been taken down one by one until only the final one remained. Seeing as their Panda Eva had it’s crushing grip welded around it’s vivid red core, Keisuke allowed himself to relax as well. Takumi would kill the last MPE, even if it meant draining the last of his Eva’s reserves. After that, Keisuke would launch into his own Eva and retrieve his lover. Takumi’s battle cries consisting of low, animalistic growls sounded through the speakers, renewing Keisuke’s hope that they might actually come out of this fiasco merely scraped. 

Then, they heard it. The terrible, atrocious, high pitched whines of machinery activating. Sick laughter soon drowned out the whining. The glaring orange clock continued counting down at an alarming rate, brandishing only fifteen seconds.

“What is that?” Tomiguchi murmured, alarm striking his features. 

Keisuke’s eyes moved over to the large screen which showcased outward footage of the 86. He watched in horror as Takumi turned around -his robotic hand still bearing down on the red core- just in time to see a previously deceased MPE rise. The bland weapon held at a tossing angle within it’s grasp was thrusted into the air, heading point blank for Unit 86.

Redirecting his attention onto the latest attack, Takumi raised an arm out in defense, expanding his incredibly powerful AT Field. As the weapon seemed to stall mid flight, it suddenly morphed into a crimson, twisting spear. 

“...Longinus?” Takumi whispered, fear lacing the word. Just like that, the spear tore through the field at once, eviscerating his only protection. The clock overheard screamed dully and Keisuke realized with a gasp that Unit 86’s power had run out. Longinus slammed into the Eva, penetrating the great white mech and impaling it’s left eye. An agonized scream assaulted Keisuke’s ears as he watched the Eva stumble back and slide down the spear, sickeningly skewered and now trapped due to the lack of energy.

The entire room stilled in silent shock, Takumi’s pained shrieks continuing. The screen that connected to the internal camera of Unit 86 usually remained off because of the pilot’s wishes not to be watched. Matsumoto flicked it on.

In the dark Unit, Takumi held a hand up to his left eye. Though the footage was devoid of adequate lighting, the thick, garnet colored blood pooling around his fingers and gushing down his arm could easily be detected. More sounds of harsh anguish slipped past the pilot’s lips as he attempted in vain to force the Eva into movement.

“ _Keisuke_!”

Another particularly heartbreaking screech snapped Keisuke out of his daze. His lover again cried out his name, causing Keisuke to physically ache. “Prepare Unit 3S,” he shouted, hurrying towards the exit.

“Keisuke, what do you think you’re doing?” Ryosuke’s edged voice sliced through the tense air.

“I have to go save him. Takumi needs help, can’t you see that?!” He hissed without looking back, nearing the door. Ryosuke’s hand abruptly latched onto his arm and pulled him back. 

“It’s too late for Fujiwara, Keisuke.”

His brother’s coldness instantly formed ice in his veins. “What are you talking about? He’s going to die if we don’t do something!” Keisuke rattled off, his panic evident. Takumi’s audible despair that included things like “Keisuke, help me,” and “dammit, _move_!” filled the momentary gaps of speech.

“He’s going to die no matter what actions we take. Look,” Ryosuke gestured up to the screen of outward footage. The rest of the MPE’s had stood back up at some point, and were now scurrying over to the spiked Eva. They brandished no weapons or artillery. 

“What are they doing?” Someone asked cautiously.

The Mass Produced Evas simultaneously all dived onto the out of service 86. Takumi’s screaming reached a fever pitch as their outward view of the Panda Eva was swallowed by the crowd of MPE’s. Pink and red began to fly around the MPE’s, accompanied by horrid, revolting slurping and splatting sounds. Keisuke registered what was happening in a flash.

The MPE’s were _eating_ Unit 86.

“Oh my God…” Choking down the rising nausea, Keisuke yelled, “cut his fucking sync rates already!”

“We’ve been trying to, but the 86 won’t let go of its link to Fujiwara!” Matsumoto fired back. Takumi had the highest sync rates out of all of them, meaning that while he was the best pilot because of his amazing compatibility to the 86, it also proved that any damage done to the 86 would physically be dealt to him as well.

The MPE’s began to take to the sky, the bits of flesh still locked in their jaws being strung up high into the air. They all soared out of sight of the camera lens and the ravaged Unit 86 sunk even further onto Longinus, collapsing. Sounds coming from the cockpit steered their focus onto the pilot camera.

In the darkness, Takumi’s trembling frame could be seen writhing and twitching. His plugsuit, now saturated with blood, was torn and ripped in some places. Leaking past his skin and out of the split fabric were the remnants of his internal organs. Keisuke heard the auditory cue of someone in the room vomiting, but his gaze was unable to stray from the screen. Takumi panted, short, pained moans escaping him all the while. His hand never left his mutilated eye. 

“I’ll kill you…” Takumi murmured angrily, reaching out his other arm towards the sky. “ _Fucking get up, 86_!” He snarled, rage blissfully replacing his suffering. At the demand, Unit 86 flared to life, eyes glowing madly and emitting a metallic groan. Despite the nonexistent power source, the Eva miraculously began to shift up Longinus, it’s mangled arm extending out. Unit 86 had gone berserk.

“I can still save him if he’s gone berserk! Aniki, let me go!” Keisuke struggled in the arms that had imprisoned him. 

Unit 86 took hold of the end of Longinus. Blood curdling squelching noises followed Takumi’s slow, tortuous removal of the spear. Finally, with another distressed scream, Longinus popped out of his skull and eye. The Eva stood tall as ragged breaths echoed out of the speakers. 

Keisuke watched the determination cross Takumi’s bloody face. He raised the spear up, ready for round two-

His arm split in two. Takumi’s arm split down the middle, displaying bone and muscles and gore Keisuke had never seen before. Another Longinus had fallen down hard from the sky, piercing exactly where Takumi had been willing his attack. More of them quickly descended, raining and immobilizing the Eva that was shutting down for the second time. Every part of Takumi was stabbed by the duplicate spears.

No screams or cries trailed after the new injuries. Only a soft, gut wrenching “Keisuke?” was spoken before Keisuke saw Takumi slump over, eyes closing. 

Ryosuke released Keisuke, to which the latter fell to his knees. He was too numb to cry. Too broken to whirl around and deck Ryosuke like he so deserved. Too shocked to throw up like many of his comrades were now doing.

So, Keisuke screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> "H o w d i s g u s t i ng"  
> -Asuka Langley Soryu, talking about my trash writing.
> 
> In other news, chapter 3 of Snowfall is almost done, so yay?


End file.
